


Watching

by bongbingbong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongbingbong/pseuds/bongbingbong
Summary: Another short snippet of Chirrut and Baze.Chirrut has honed his senses in order to make up for his sight, but there are some things he still can't see.





	

Chirrut Imwe could smell an opponent approaching him, well before they were within range. The smell of artificial cleanliness the Imperial troops seemed to carry with them made him wrinkle his nose, and shudder in disgust.

He could hear the shifts in the breeze as it blew around a person, the shuffle of fabric, the sound of a breath that was silent to all but himself. There was a stillness to him that he had spent many years cultivating, a way of holding himself in place while others were blown about by the storm of terror and uncertainty brought about by the Galactic Empire.

In the rare moments where the clouds would part, he would turn his face towards the sun. His face would relax, the lines of tension and worry easing at the comforting warmth. He would smile, and the same warmth would blossom in Baze’s chest. 

Baze watched him, in the midst of his training as he whirled his staff in practiced arcs. His breath huffed out in measured clouds and his body twisted this way and that, making his way through the motions without falter. He was graceful, quick and dangerous, captivating in his fluidity. 

A part of Baze was grateful that, despite Chirrut’s heightened senses, he could not see the way he looked at him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet from my brainbox. Just as a little note - I'm mad keen for headcanons about these two, and would love to hear yours in the comments!


End file.
